Witches Of Earth Episode 08
is the 8th episode of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky next generation season Beautiful Witches Of Earth. In this episode, the girls come to Shinju's house to discover another big secret. Synopsis On a calm saturday, the girls had agreed to come over to Shinju's home for a day. Excited, Chiasa picked up Kohaku asking her if she could imagine how Shinju would live like. Kohaku only knew that the Shirosora family was a pretty wealthy family and lived in Feather Castletown for decades. Joining with Naomi, Naomi stated they Sayuri told her that they lived at the Shingetsu Ward and Sayuri and Ciel would wait for them in front of the mansion. In front of the mansion, where they met up with Sayuri and Ciel, Chiasa was sure that she has been there before. As Ciel rang the door bell, Kohaku wondered if it was alright but Sayuri said not to worry as Shinju invited them after all. As Shinju opened the door, she told them that they were late and she had expected them much earlier. Inside, Chiasa was even more sure that she has been here before and was surprised after Shinju's mother had agreed on that. After the girls put off their shoes, they were surprised that Shinju shouted "Beautiful Witches" a loud through the house. While the girls were shocked and told her to don't say it that loud, Shinju's brother calm said that she shouldn't make such a big fuzz about it, as it was clear that something might have happened. Don't know how to react, Chiasa followed Shinju and shouted that she was one of the Beautiful Witches. Rather surprised, Taichi then told them to talk with their father and White. Shinju agreed on that and wondered where they were. Finding her father in a separate room, he told Shinju to be quiet as he was working but Shinju wanted him to listen to her right now so she used some of her powers, which where blocked by him immediately. Shocked to see it, Chiasa and the others couldn't help but shouting at them asking that was. Unpleased, Shinju's father finished the conversation he had and left the room with the girls, wondering what they were wanting from him. After being told about their powers, he wondered why they told him and Shinju had to remind him of his duties, which surprised the girls. Getting a Color Guard, Shinju's father stated that it was a surprise that there would be new magical girls. White, a grown up color guard, went with the new magical girls to support them a bit. Then, Pale appeared, recognizing White as a partner of the Guardian Angels Of The Sky. Though surprised about the information, the girls transformed and White noticed that they still need to learn how to fight together, especially Wendy. After the Kurokiza was defeated by Komajo Vivid's Golden Lighting, White announced that she'll get the Paladin of the Stars to train them. Surprised, the girls wondered who that might be... Major Events *Chiasa remembered that she has been at the mansion before. *The Elemera and the Elemaiden met Shinju's family for the first time. *Shirosora Taichi was introduced. *Shirosora Pualani was mentioned for the first time. *Shirosora Quartz was introduced for the first time. *White was introduced for the first time. Appearing Characters Magical Girls *Shirosora Shinju/Kotsukai Wendy Mascots *Isabella Villains *Pale *Kurokiza Others *Shirosora-sensei *Shirosora Taichi *Shirosora Pualani (mentioned) *Shirosora Quartz *White References Category:Next Gen Episodes